The Important Things In Life
by tyler.riley.9275
Summary: Friends and family are more important than anything else, especially when their all you have left. i suck at summaries. my first story so please be nice. title may change. rated T for language will not have regular updates
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My life sucks and it tends not to get any better on some days and on others it's a totally different story. On one particular day during the summer I decided that I would go out for a ride on my horse, Sundance, and see how far we could go today and what we could see before we had to go home and take care of the chores and my siblings. Well we got about more than half way to the crossroads before we had to get home. On our way home we saw a doe and her fawn on the trail as well as a bunny and her brood of babies, a fox with three kits and a couple of baby squirrels. When we got home I had to go wake up my three younger siblings because the fourth was already up and cooking breakfast. My siblings are my sister Mai, who is 15, and my brothers Seto, who is 16, Joey who is 14, and Bakura who is 12. Well I got my sister Mai and the two younger boys, Joey and Bakura, up and sent them to go wash up in the brook behind the house. Then I went out to go put Sundance up in the barn and feed him and the other four horses, as well as feed and milk the cow before I went to the brook myself to wash up before joining the others and Seto at the table to eat breakfast and talk about what we were going to do that day. I asked Seto what we needed for the pantry and the food cellar before we went to town. After that Seto, Mai, and I went out to the barn and saddled the three saddle horses, put the pack saddle on the pack horse and bridle Sundance. Then I sent Mai in to go get Joey and Bakura ready.

When the boys were ready, we set out with Seto on his stallion, Blue leading the pack horse, Shadow, Mai on her mare, Lady, Joey on his gelding, Red, and Bakura and I on my stallion, Sundance. Bakura rides with me because he tends to listen only to Seto and me and not the others, even though Mai can be very scary and because Seto is leading the pack horse. He also likes the two stallions better than the mare and gelding. Bakura doesn't ride by himself because we only have four saddle horses and the pack horse has never been ridden before. Also, Bakura doesn't have his own horse yet. Bakura will get his own horse when he is Joey's age and he will have to pick it out from one of the wild herds that live on the land with us, actually, it will have to pick him for that is how it was with Seto, Mai, Joey, and I and the rest of our family before us. But, I'm the first girl to be chosen by a stallion like Sundance and Joey's horse had to be gelded because Red, Blue, and Sundance didn't get along even though Sundance and Blue get along real well. Our horses have been trained so well that they will not accept anyone other than one of the five of us to ride or get anywhere near them. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Katsuya and I'm also 16. Sundance and Blue chose Seto and me basically at the same time. We were 14 and after that our parents had us working with our new friends from sunup to sundown. We weren't allowed to do much of anything else except strengthen the bond between us and the horses. Also, we also found out through the bonding and training done together that Sundance and Blue were twin brothers actually, just like Seto and I that is why the two of us and our horses are so close.

We are hoping that one of the newer colts will pick Bakura and that Bakura will pick him as well and not one of the older stallions that lead the herds or any of the bachelor colts but being that Bakura is who he is he will probably pick one of the wilder stallions there and that stallion will pick him. Our parents died when Seto and I were only 13 and Mai was 12, Joey was 11, and Bakura was 9. Seto and I have been taking care of each other and the others since then, with Seto and I doing odd jobs for those who need help. When the others got older, I left Mai at home to take care of Joey and Bakura, and Seto and I went to go work in town more often. Seto worked at the Blacksmiths and at the Hotel restaurant and I worked at the General store and at the livery with the horses. The younger kids are now going to school when Seto and I are in town working but for the most part we teach each other and learn from our experiences and our mistakes. In our family all of us, even Bakura, know how to defend ourselves and we know how to handle a gun. We each have a specially made colt pistol that our father made us, each of them have the family brand and our initials on them so that we will get used to them. Our father taught us so that if we are ever in trouble, we would be able to defend ourselves. Our mother taught us to cook, manage our money, and to take care of the house and Seto took to that like fish to water and so did Mai but Joey, Bakura, and I couldn't get the hang of it and would probably do the impossible and burn water, but we can cook simple things and even if it is not all that great it is still eatable. And now that our mom is dead, Seto and Mai cook and Joey, Bakura, and I do most of the work around the farm that our father used to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

When we get to town we leave the horses in the livery and take the pack horse to the general store. Seto and Mai handle getting the food stuffs and Joey, Bakura, and I go about getting the seeds for the fields, feed for the animals, and equipment for the farm.

"Hey, Kat you're going to need a wagon soon.", says a voice behind me, "With all the things that you guys get that pack horse is going to collapse one of these days." I turn around and see one of my best friends, Seth. He lives with his brothers Mokuba, Ryou, and Yami, and his sister Isis.

"Seth! What are you doing here?! I thought you were out exploring the west like you dreamed? And for your information we do have a wagon, we just don't have the horse to pull it!" I said with excitement, confusion, and annoyance. Seth has been one of my best friends since I was little. His family follows the same traditions with their kids that we do. But he's like me and my family, his parents are dead and he and his sister, Isis, take care of the younger kids. He and his sister are 17 and his brothers, Yami is 15, Mokuba is 13, and Ryou is 11. They live on the other side of the town where the other herds frequent. He and his youngest brother, Ryou, look like my brothers Seto and Bakura.

"Well I was going to but it just didn't feel right, so I came back." Seth said, "I also felt a little lonely out there without everyone."

"Well, now that you're back would you and the others like to come over for dinner at our place? And, if so, I will let Seto know that there will be extras at dinner." I said before I hear the thunder of feet and see Bakura and Joey come running around the side of the store with Seth's 15 year old brother hot on their tails and he didn't look happy. They flung themselves at and hid behind me.

"Sis, help! He's going to kill us!" they said with laughter in their voices. I look at Seth and he just laughs looking at Yami. When I turn to look at Yami I see that he has dirt on his shirt and pants and holes in his pants like he was tripped and got into a scuffle, then I look at the boys and see that they have dirt on their cloths and a hole or two in their pants as well. I glare at them when they look up at me, letting them know that I am not pleased and they duck their heads.

"What did you two do?" I ask them. They look back up at me trying to look innocent but it doesn't work on me. "And don't you lie to me."

"We didn't do anything." says Bakura and Joey nods, but when I look them in the eyes I can see the mischief and laughter in there. I look to Seth and Yami with a questioning look and Seth looks a Yami with the same look.

"I was just walking up to the store when that one," he points at Bakura, "comes out of nowhere and tackles me, so I just tried to defend myself and I threw a punch not really paying attention to where I was aiming and I accidentally hit Joey, who was trying to get Bakura off of me, and then he joined into the scuffle with Bakura and me. Then after a while they got off and ran so I just took off after them. Then we came upon you two, and, well, you know the rest."

"Ok, I believe that." I said. Then I looked at the boys with a look that said that they were in big trouble when we got home "so Bakura do you want to tell me the truth now or are you sticking to your story?"

Joey looked at me with a guilty look and I knew that at least one of the two trouble makers was going to confess, but when I look at Bakura he doesn't look at me so I know right then and there that what Yami said is true, but maybe not all of it. Just the way that he holds himself and the way that his head is down makes me think that Bakura might have had some reason to jump Yami the way that he did. I mean they aren't the best of friends but they're still friends none the less. I think that it would be best if I heard Joey and Bakura's side of the story before I make my decision.

"Seth, can you and Yami give me a minuet with my brothers and then I'll catch up with you about what we were talking about before we were interrupted?" I ask with hope that he will get his brother to go with him instead of sticking around. Seth sees that what I want to do and nods.

"Yami, come on we still have to get our own things then we'll come back." Seth says to Yami and Yami at first he hesitates but then he follows Seth without complaint.

"Joey? Bakura? Do you want to tell me the truth or what your side of the story is before I come to a decision?" I ask my younger brothers. Joey and Bakura share a look, then Joey nudges Bakura in the side nodding at me. "Go on tell her.", He says looking at Bakura "She is our big sis after all."

Bakura looks at me with eyes that hold so much hurt in them that I definitely knew now that not all of Yami's story was true. "Bakura, what really happened between you and Yami earlier today?" I ask

"What happen was partly true to what Yami said, but not all of it." Bakura said bitterly "I didn't jump him out of nowhere. I attacked him because he was saying things like that he was better than me and that I was nothing but a loser! When he said that I just lost it and attacked him, when I did I just started beating on him and Joey tried to get me off of him, in that time Yami had the chance to finally attack back so when he went to punch me I dodged and he missed me but hit Joey and that's when Joey got into the fight as well and that's all the rest was as Yami told it." He finished with tears in his eyes. I look to Joey for conformation and all he does is nod his head with tears in his eyes as well. I then gather both my baby brothers in my arms just hugging them and comforting them. When I pull away I look at Bakura and I just smile at him with a proud and warm feeling in my chest.

"What you did little brother was not wrong at all, except for the part where you started losing control, but we will work on that. I believe that dad would be very proud of you, I know I am because you stood up for yourself and you didn't let him get away with saying that you're a loser because you're not." I tell Bakura. "You and I will have to talk to Seth about what happened. But we can do that after supper tonight if he and his siblings still come over but if they don't then you and I will go see them at their place, ok?" Bakura and Joey look at me and then at each other, then nodding their heads they give me a big hug that I returned.

"Ok, now how about we go get the rest of the things and meet back up with the others, then after I talk to Seto I will go see if Seth and the others are still coming over?" I tell the boys pulling out of the hug.


End file.
